Caught in the Middle
by ClumsyFox
Summary: Best Friends Momo and Karin both fall for a new student, yup, no one else, Hitsguaya. Except, Karin already called him for herself, and Momo doesn't want to ruin her friendship or lose someone she loves...
1. News

Before we begin:

It's pretty obvious that I don't own Bleach.

Just to let you know, this is my first Fanfic so….. be nice!... Please? Now on with the story!

Oh, yeah, bear with me on ages and personalities.

Remember: My spelling sucks.

Sorry if it's a little long.

Caught in the Middle

Ch 1: News

Two dark haired girls were running down the slowly emptying hallways. "Come on Momo! We have to go faster!"

She sped up a bit, but couldn't much. Momo had her books clutched to her chest and running as fast as she could without getting in trouble. Her friend had a bag pack and went the same speed as her. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't stop to kick the ball around with the guys!"

"I t would have been a quick game if you would of joined."

"Karin! We only had ten minutes 'til the bell!" Momo scolded her friend. "Mr. Kurotsuchi isn't going to be happy."

"Uhhhh! And it'll be the third time this week," the tomboy grumbled.

"Third?! But it's only Tuesday!" Momo and Karin were getting faster and faster.

"Stop being so loud Momo," Karin scolded her back.

The girls ran into the class with seconds to spare.

"Lucky for you to join us, Momo, Karin," Mr. Kurotsuchi looked annoyed and was at the front of the class. He always started class right away as soon as the bell rang. There was never time to waste in his class.

The morning classes went by fast and it was soon lunch. Everyone was chatting when Orihime sat her tray down and exclaimed, "Guess what everyone! We're getting new students tomorrow!"

"Here? In boring Soul Sun?" Karin was skeptical. "We haven't had any new students since you Orihime. And that was eight years ago. Who's coming in now?"

Orihime never really noticed that the town hasn't gotten any outside visitors. "Well, uh, actually the tow kids are staying with their uncle. That's all I heard. I was on my way out of the office and didn't turn around to see who it was. Though, the voice did sound familiar."

"So you don't even know their gender or grade level?" Rukia took a sip of her juice box. "Think, the voice sounds familiar, so from where?"

She started to think, but she knew almost the whole neighborhood and they knew her. The better question was who she didn't know, but that too would have been useless.

"Does it really matter what gender, grade level they are, or who they're staying with?" Uryu asked. "They're going to be attacked by a swarm of people tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded, "Uryu has a point. We'll just add to the swarm and either annoy them or scare them to death. The second they see Renji, they're going to wish death would take them away."

"Ha ha," Renji flicked peas at him. "Or they'll get annoyed just by listening to you, there are times you're even worse than the girls." With that comment, all the girls at the table threw food at him.

"Even I'm not that stupid to insult them to their face!" Ichigo laughed at Renji's new look. He had mashed potato in his hair, peas and fruit in his shirt, a carrot in one ear, thanks to Rukia, and stains all over his clothes.

"But shouldn't we be nice to them and show them around?" Both Momo and Yuzu asked at the same time after they threw stuff at Renji.

Karin mutters, "Sometimes, I think you two should have been twins."

"Somebody from the swarm will probably do it," Chad responded.

Nobody really showed it, but they were all curious about them. All ten of them finished their lunch and went to P.E. That was the only class they all had together.

"Alright you whimps, that's enough for today," Ms. Soifon stopped her class form playing volleyball. "Tomorrow we'll play soccer. Got it? Let's see……… Tomorrow's captains will be………" She looked around and evil smile spread across her face. "Soccer player Karin versus analysis Momo, they're going to be tomorrow's captains."

"She likes to put us up against our friends, doesn't she?" Renji asked Kira. He nodded and hoped Momo would pick him for her team.

After school Momo and Izuru went upstairs to Ms. Unohana's classroom. "Hey mom, Izuru and I are going to walk home today, okay?"

"Okay honey," Unohana smiled up at them. "Good afternoon Mr. Kira. Oh, but Momo, remember not to make any plans for tomorrow. We're going to be having dinner with Mr. Jushiro Ukitake, his wife and his children."

"Mr. Ukitake has children?" Both Momo and Kira asked. Jushiro lived right next door and Momo has always seen him alone with his wife.

Ms. Unohana smiled sadly, "He's taking care of his niece and nephew. Unfortunately, his sister and brother-in-law have died recently and the children have no place to go."

It then made sense for Kira, "Uh, Ms. Unohana, are they coming to school here?"

She nodded, "I don't know their names yet, but they're step-siblings and in the same grade as you. They should arrive around lunch time tomorrow. Momo and Kira, will you please show them around?"

Yes! I finished my first Fanfic. Hopefully you liked it. Tell me if you did or what I should improve on next time. But please don't leave a rude comment if this sucked. Let me down gently k? Thanks!


	2. Mine

**Me notes: ** Sorry for those of you who witnessed my screw up. I noticed something that was wrong (I uploaded ch. 3 and forgot ch.2), so I had to delete it really fast. NE-ways: Thanks to those who left me a comment! Hopefully I can update fast enough. Sometimes I go fast but…… they don't turn out as good as I want them too. Just to let you know, Yuzu and Karin skipped some grades. I know they should be like in fifth grade, but bear with me. Pretend they were in seventh grade, going into eighth, but skipped eighth and ninth grade into tenth with Ichigo. Me don't own Bleach…… that was pretty clear, everything would have been screwed up the second I came up with it, example above. Hope ya like!

Ch. 2: Mine

The whole school was in a buzz by third period. Everyone wanted to meet the new students. Rumors started up even though no one knew anything about them. The teachers too were curious. The whole town of Soul Sun knew Jushiro Ukitake and his wife, but no one even knew he had a niece and nephew.

Finally the anticipated hour arrived, lunch time. The group was at their usual spot when they noticed a group of guys and another group of girls at the opposite side of the cafeteria. Soon enough the ocean of girls disappeared and revealed a white haired boy scowling at the cracks in the wall.

"Wow, he looks good……," Karin couldn't take her eyes off him; and neither could Momo. She turned around a directly looked into Momo's eyes. "I call him!" Karin smiled and looked around at her other girl friends.

Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Uryu, Izuru, and Momo looked at her.

"You can't just pick a guy," Izuru was shocked.

"You can't have a guy, period," Ichigo was protective of his young sister.

Renji, Chad, Uryu, and Momo were too shocked to say anything, while Rukia, Orihime, and 

Yuzu didn't find anything shocking about it. The girls kept on eating like this was not new to them. It was for Momo.

Karin ignored her brother, stood up, and walked up to the new boy even as everyone stared after her. When she got to his table, he looked up then looked over to her table. Everyone there looked away and pretended not to notice him.

"So Whatcha say?" Karin smiled and cocked her head to the left. "Will you come sit with us?"

"No."

She didn't like his answer so she picked up his book bag and other books and left with them.

"Hey! Where are you going with my stuff?!" Annoyed, the boy followed her.

Karin could feel all the glares of all the girls in the lunch room, and she didn't give a damn. She liked it. 'Who wouldn't want a good looking boy following you? And I have the best one right behind me.' She took him to her table and everyone, but Momo, who was pretending to be engrossed with her homework, looked up at them.

"Hey you guys, this is…… Uh…," Karin put his stuff right beside her own. "You never gave me your name."

The boy reached for his stuff, but Karin stopped him. 'That's because I don't want you to know my name.' After a short pause and a sigh, he answered, "Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Well, sit down Toshiro," Karin patted the seat next to her.

"Hitsugaya, you can call me Hitsugaya," he answered looking down at her then looking around at everyone. When Hitsugaya's eyes fell on Momo she looked up and an eyebrow of his lifted up a bit but only a little.

Momo lost her breath and felt sudden warmth spread through her body. It only was a millisecond, but it was enough to make her heart go crazy. 'No,' she told herself. 'Karin already called him. I can't, no.'

"Okay Hitsugaya-kun, sit," Yuzu moved most of her stuff to make room for him and give him space. Once he reluctantly did, Karin took charge and introduced him to everyone at their table.

"I'm Karin Kurosaki, she's Yuzu Kurosaki, and that's Ichigo Kurosaki, we're all siblings. Yuzu and I are actually supposed to be in eighth grade, but we skipped it and ninth grade. The girl next to Ichi is Rukia Kuchiki, followed by Chad Sado. Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Renji Abarai, my best friend Momo Hinamori, and her boy toy Izuru Kira."

"WHAT?!" Kira and Hinamori yelled out.

"We're just friends, Karin," Momo panicked and she didn't know why. "We've lived right across from each other our whole lives! We can't- I wouldn't-"

Kira put a hand in front of her eyes, "Calm down, you'll give yourself a headache. Karin's just teasing, right?" As much as he wanted to take everything back and admit to her how he feels towards her, he couldn't. She's right they've been friends all their life, only friends...

"Sure, sure, well anyways," she turned back to Hitsugaya, "what's ya next class?"

Again he was reluctant to answer, but everyone was looking at him except for Hinamori 

who was bright pink and entertained by the book on her lap. He didn't know what he felt when he saw someone wasn't paying attention to him. Relieved? Jealous? Anxious? Careless? Ticked? Gloomy? Sad? Furious? So many adjectives, but it was all the same, complex feelings. Toshiro shrugged it off and told them, "Physical Education." Expecting the worse, he looked around just in time to catch Momo glance at him.

"Sorry to break it to you, but so are all of us," Ichigo knew this fact didn't please Toshiro. "That is if you have Soifon as the teacher. Then yeah, lucky you. You're with us." He smiled at the new student's dreading face. 'This is what you get for getting my sister's attention.'

Without looking behind him, Hitsugaya knew a girl with long, orange, wavy hair appeared behind him. Everyone looked up to see her, "I guess I chose a good time for that class Hitsugaya. You get to be with your new friends."

"Matsumoto," she knew what that tone meant and all she could do was smile, "why did you do this to me?" Hitsugaya muttered, only the girl behind him able to hear. In a more audible voice he said, "This is Rangiku Matsumoto, my step-sister."

When the bell rang for fifth hour, the guys took Hitsugaya to their locker room and the girls took Rangiku to their own. "So who's going to pick first?" Ms. Soifon asked the two girls.

"I will," Karin volunteered. Soifon looked at Momo who nodded. Hinamori didn't care who went first, she didn't have any guts to do what Karin was going to do. And everyone knew who the first two she would pick.

**Me notes:** Well there was chapter 2. Sorry if it was long, once I get going, it's pretty hard for me to stop. I write the most using dialect, sorry if that annoys you, but that's what I do the most. If anything confuses you, don't hesitate to ask. Sometimes even I get confuse cuz so many ideas run through my head. Thanks for reading!


	3. Good Game

**Me notes:** I want to apologize to those who like Karin and Toshiro together, but I don't, so sorry if I make Karin sound like a b. I like her, she can be cool _sometimes _(notice the sometimes), but not with Hitsugaya. Fact: I don't own Bleach. Shocking, huh? Sorry if this chapter doesn't make sense... I was sorta typing this up when I was supposed to be asleep. I did try to edit this but some things may slip.

Ch. 3: Good Game

"I pick...," Karin tapped her chin. This was a no brainer, the whole class knew who she would pick as her first two. Soifon always made the students pick two at the same turn to save time. "Hitsugaya and Matsumoto."

Momo didn't take as long as her friend, "Izuru and Renji." Those three have been friends since birth basically. So her pick was also obvious to the class.

"Ichigo and Yuzu," Karin sped up her choosing.

"Rukia and Chad."

"Uryu and Orihime."

"Hisagi and Tatsuki."

After the picking was done the rest of the class time was on the game. By the end of the class everyone was breathing hard. Karin's team won by one point, nine to eight.

Momo stumbled up to Karin and Toshiro who were right by each other. "Nice job. Tha- that was fun," Momo panted as she fell to the ground and laughed. "No wonder you like soccer Karin. You two were amazing together!"

That comment made Karin happy and Momo knew it did and that's why she said it. Hitsugaya didn't let Karin live that comment, "You did a good job at directing your team." He extended his hand to help her up, but she refused.

"I'm okay. I'm going to stay here a while." With that said, she laid down on the cool grass. A light breeze helped her cool off, but it was not enough.

Momo's team walked up to her and joined her on the ground. Soifon was impressed with her team that she didn't yell at them telling them how weak they were. She was sure they wouldn't stand a chance, but Hinamori proved her wrong.

Matsumoto went up to Momo and sat down right beside her. "That was awesome leadership, Momo. I honestly didn't think you'd have a chance."

"Neither did we!" yelled Hinamori's team.

"Ten minutes 'til the bell," Soifon warned.

Rukia and Momo both sighed, "I can't feel my legs."

"Let me help you," Renji picked up Momo and placed her on one shoulder, then picked up Rukia and put her on his other shoulder.

Izuru and Ichigo ran over to Renji, "What are you doing?! You're going to drop them! Put them down!"

"No I'm not," Renji turned around to face the two guys, making Momo face Hitsugaya and Karin talking. Well, Karin did most of the talking.

Rukia noticed Momo watching them, 'Uh oh... I hope I'm wrong about this...'

Renji then made a comment he probably shouldn't have said, "These two small ones don't weigh as much, even when they're together."

"Renji!" Rukia and Momo squirmed, causing him to lose his balance.

"Hey! Don't move so much!"

Toshiro saw that Renji was about to drop them and took a step forward, but saw that Ichigo caught Rukia and Izuru caught Momo. Nobody noticed Hitsugaya's movement except for Matsumoto. She smiled knowing what was going on in her brother's head.

After the final bell rang, Hinamori zoomed out of her last class to find Izuru or Karin. 'He's in my last class! I have two classes with him! Is this good or bad? Will Karin kill me? No, no, I didn't do his schedule, it's not my fault. I-'

Momo crashed right into Izuru. "Kira! Come on we have to go home, right now!"

He didn't argue and followed her to her locker. "What's the rush? Aren't you going to meet Karin? You look worried? What's the matter Momo!"

"Uhhh... there's something I have to do," Hinamori hated to lie to him, but there were too many people around. "I'll tell you outside, away from the school."

Back at the school, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya entered a room with a lady at her desk, "Ms. Unohana...?" Rangiku lightly tapped on her door.

She looked up and smiled, relaxing the two new students, "Ah yes, you must be... Miss Matsumoto and Mr. Hitsugaya. Welcome, I'm your neighbor and I'll be taking you home. I'm just waiting for my daughter to show up."

They waited for five minutes and the hallways were nearly deserted. Unohana started to worry and called on Uryu when he passed by, "Mr. Ishida, have you seen my daughter?"

"Oh. Yes, I saw her leaving school grounds with Izuru," Uryu lifted up his glasses with a finger to the bridge of his nose. "It was quite a while ago. She seemed to be in a rush. Hello, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto."

The step-siblings acknowledged him by nodding. 'Izuru...' Hitsugaya thought to himself. 'Who was he...?'

"Thank you, Uryu," Unohana nodded and apologized to the step-siblings.

"Anytime," Uryu left the room.

She took them to their new home with Jushiro and his wife and she went back to her own. Momo was already cooking when her mother stepped into the house. "Oh, good, you didn't forget the dinner tonight."

Momo's hand slipped when she remembered that, causing her to touch the hot pan. "Ow!"

"Momo!" Unohana quickly rushed over to her daughter and treated her minor burn. "You gotta be careful. This burn could have been worse."

"I know, I'm sorry." The girl completely forgot about the dinner because of her dilemma. Now she's going to have dinner with the cause of the dilemma. 'Suck it up Momo, don't be self-centered. He's probably not too thrilled to be having dinner with you either... Sigh, 

I guess he wouldn't be thrilled, I completely ignored him and ran out of the room when he was going to ask something. And I have to remember, Karin called him. I must remember that!'

While Momo finished making dinner, Unohana cleaned up the house. "Do you need to take a shower or was P.E. easy today?"

Worried that she smelled bad she took a cold show to calm her troubled mind. Usually she sang in the shower, but today she was too anxious to.

Everything was ready by five thirty. Momo went into the family room to begin homework while waiting for their guests. It wasn't long before the door bell rang.

Ding. Dong.

**Me notes:** Aww... Isn't Momo nice? Even though she's developed feeling for Toshiro, she's being a good friend and trying to suppress them. Sorry about my language, sometimes it slips and I have abusive (jk) friends and a cousin who scold me when it slips, so I'm learning, the hard way may I add. Before I forget! If you have time, send me a message/email... , to give me suggestions on what type of music the Bleach characters like to listen to. I have ideas, but you all may not agree with me, so I need your opinions. Thanks!


	4. Dinner Time

**Me notes:** Hahahaha! I escaped from my mother! I get to write for a whole day! Let's begin and not waste time! Me no own Bleach nor any of the books mentioned below. Just as a warning: I don't think I'll be able to update for a whole month.

Ch. 4: Dinner Time

Ding. Dong.

'They're here! They're here!' Momo panicked. "Mom! Can you get that?! I need to do... something!" The girl ran up to her room to calm herself down. 'You can do this Hinamori, you can do this. They're Ukitake's niece and nephew; they should be nice too. There's nothing to worry about. Uhhhgggg... I was a jerk to Hitsugaya earlier, I didn't pay attention to him so, he probably thinks I'm rude. I wish one of my friends were here with me. It would be a whole lot easier if Rukia or Izuru were here. Karin would probably take the spotlight herself, but at least someone's with me.'

After Momo talked some sense into herself she quietly opened the door to her room. The first voice she heard was Mrs. Ukitake. "How about you, Retsu? How have you and Momo been? Where is she by the way?"

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto gave each other quick looks saying, 'Momo is Ms. Unohana's daughter?'

"I was just in my room, putting away my homework, sorry for keeping you waiting," Hinamori was light pink in the face. "Hi, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya!"

The step-siblings smiled and greeted her too. They looked around, and saw many picture of Hinamori as a little girl. 'Dang, I forgot to get rid of those,' Momo noticed Rangiku smiling at a picture of her in diapers. She quietly prayed to herself that Matsumoto wouldn't get Hitsugaya's attention to that certain picture.

"Let's have dinner right away," Ms. Unohana saved her daughter without knowing it. But, right after that though, she shot her down with embarrassment. "I don't want the dinner Momo made to get too cold. She's so good in the kitchen; she'll make a great house wife someday. Every day when I get back late I see her either cleaning up the house, cooking, or doing her homework."

Mr. Ukitake laughed and encouraged her mother. "And she is quite beautiful, who wouldn't want to have her as a wife? Isn't that right Shiro-chan?"

Neither Hinamori nor Hitsugaya expected him to be dragged into this. Momo and Rangiku both looked over to him to see what he would say. Every second that passed by was hell for Momo. She really wanted to know what he thought. Unfortunately for her, he gave a typical guy response, "Sure."

"Okay, mom," Momo sweetly smiled at her mom, "I'm sure they're sick of hearing things about me." 'Don't embarrass me, please! I'll do more around the house or even get out if that's what you want, but don't say anymore about me!' Inside of her, she was begging her mom and panicking even more.

"No, that's okay," Matsumoto gave Momo a hug, "I'd love to hear more about you. In exchange, I'll talk about little brother here and his embarrassing moments."

"Heh?" Hitsugaya looked up at her. "What did you just say? I'll talk about you as a child too then."

Rangiku laughed, "I have nothing to hide." Matsumoto quickly took the chair next to her aunt which made Toshiro sit next to Momo. Both men were at the head of the table. The adults were already in a conversation of their own.

By the time they were done eating, everyone was joined into one conversation with the topic about school. "So what classes are you taking?" Ms. Unohana asked the siblings. "Have any of you had a class with Momo?"

"Yup!" Rangiku took one last bite. "We both have P.E. with her and her friends. I also have music with her! Besides being the ideal housewife, she also has the voice of an angel. I sound like nails to a chalkboard next to her!"

"That's true," her mother nodded. "Almost every day she sings in either the shower or in any activity she's doing. She would sing the babies to sleep whenever she babysat for the Kuchiki's. Rukia also sings pleasant though. Last year, both girls sang in the school musical. Oh! Isn't this year's play or musical starting soon?"

"Yes, mom," Hinamori wanted to die. "It's a play this year. So, Matsumoto, what other classed do you have?"

"Hmmm……" Matsumoto thought back to her schedule. "I don't really remember. I do know that Toshiro and Momo had another class together, but I don't remember which one it is…."

"Government and Economics," they both said at the same time, causing the girl to blush once again. "So who wants dessert?" she tried to change the subject.

Everyone agreed and Momo served chocolate cake. "Did you also make this? It's very good," Mrs. Ukitake took a big bite out of her piece.

'Uhhhggg…. No more comments about me,' the poor girl desperately thought. "Thank you. Yes, Yuzu gave me the recipe. I learned everything from her and my mom."

Conversation went back and forth between school and the siblings' likes and dislikes. Mostly, it was Rangiku who did the talking. If anyone asked Toshiro, he would give strait and to the point answers like yes and no. He never went into detail and his aunt and uncle had to push him to talk more. Momo became frustrated, but decided not to push him. She wouldn't want to be seen as annoying to him.

After they finished their desserts, Unohana suggested for Momo to show them around the house. Ms. Unohana's real intentions were to make the siblings feel at home here too. Mr. Ukitake usually had to go to the hospital and Mrs. Ukitake went with him. The siblings would have to stay over with them until their guardians went back home.

"This is the family room," Momo led them there. "Upstairs are the bedrooms, nothing much up there." She watched Matsumoto sit in one of the three recliners, the one she usually sat at.

"Twilight, I think I've heard of this book," Matsumoto turned to the back of the book and read it. "Yup, so you're into romance?" A smile appeared on her face.

Momo had to gulp before she answered. "Yeah, and other stuff too. I've read that book so many times, it's about to fall apart. Do you like to read?"

"No," Rangiku leafed through the book. "Toshiro does though, he had a wall back home covered with books. I don't even know what they were about. Do you read romance, Shiro?"

"Don't call me Shiro," Hitsugaya looked at the collection of books and picked The _Odyssey_. "I can't say that I haven't." He sat down in another one of the recliners, the one that Momo's father used to always sit at. Not only did Toshiro sit in her father's recliner, but he also chose one of his favorite books.

Hinamori was about to make a comment on that when someone entered. "Hey, Momo! Can I borrow your Health Boo-" Karin saw the guests. "Oh, sorry for bargaining in like this."

"I never mind," Momo smiled. For some reason, Momo felt something like jealousy, but she didn't show it so no one noticed it. "Yeah, have it, I'll be right back. The book is in my room."

"So how was your first day of school?" Karin happily asked. Her question was directed towards Toshiro, but it was Matsumoto who answered.

"It was awesome!" Matsumoto put the book down. "After P.E., I had music with Momo, she sounded so beautiful! I heard her and Rukia can sing, how about you?"

Karin laughed, "No, I can't sing, not unless you want me to break a window. Yeah, I've heard them sing. Last year's musical was The Sound of Music, but the group decided to put a modern version of it. Momo wa-"

"Here's the book!" Momo rushed down the stairs. She knew what they were talking about and she also didn't want Karin to mention the DVD both Karin and Momo's mom own. Hinamori had a gut feeling that Matsumoto would ask for it. And, she was right.

"Thanks," Karin took the book. "See you guys tomorrow. Oh! And Ms. Unohana and I have the DVD if you want to see it! Bye!"

"Karin!" Momo turned pink once again.

"Can I see it?" Matsumoto got a look on her face that Momo did not like. "I wanna see how your school's plays/musicals go. I wanna tryout for this year's? Can I tryout or do have to be in a club or something?"

Rangiku and Momo started to talk excitedly about some play for this year. Hitsugaya barely heard any of it, because it didn't interest him at all. 'Can Rangiku even act? Oh, well, it's never stopped her before to make a fool out of herself.' The discussion didn't end until it was time for them to go. As they were out the door, Rangiku smiled and asked Ms. Unohana for the DVD of Momo's musical from last year.

"It's so I can see how this school does their plays and musicals," She smiled her smile that usually won 

adults over. "Plus, I wanna watch Momo!"

Unohana smiled and walked over to the video racket and pulled it out. "Here you go. I thought it was very good. You should enjoy it."

"_We_ will!" Rangiku smiled and winked at Momo as they left.

**Me Notes:** Can you guess who the '_we'_ is? Will Rangiku be able to get someone to watch it with her? Why am I asking this when I already know…? Anyways, I couldn't think up of a fake title for a book for Momo to be reading so I picked up the first chapter book I found. I also couldn't think up of a book for Hitsugaya. Can you imagine him reading it though? Thanks for reading! See ya in August!


	5. Liar

**Me Notes:** I'm back from my trip and ready to type some more! I actually didn't write anything until I got back, I only came up with new ones in Mex. The day of my Quince (like a Sweet 16, except it's 15) I had so many ideas running through my head and no one lent me a stinkin' pencil! So I lost most of them, but kept the better ones and stuck them in my head. Hope ya enjoy this, Me no own Bleach.

Ch. 5: Liar

The tall, orange haired girl was plugging everything needed into her TV in her room. She was preparing the DVD player to watch her new school's musical from last year. All Matsumoto needed to do now was to get her "little" brother into her room to watch it with her. She even had his favorite snack to real him in, watermelon.

Matsumoto heard his bathroom door open and she called him in. "Hey! Toshiro! Do you wanna see the DVD that Ms. Unohana let us borrow with me?!"

"No."

"How come?" She asked as he passed by her room.

"I have homework to do," was his response.

"Liar," Rangiku called out. "You finished it right after we got home!"

"Well, I'm also tired, see? I'm so tired that I forgot I already did my homework," a smile escaped Toshiro's lips.

"Awww," Matsumoto pouted. "Come on, I already have things ready! Lookie, I have watermelon!"

Hitsugaya popped his head into Rangiku's room, "Watermelon?"

"Yup. Lookie, lookie," she held up a big glass bowl that held slices of watermelon. "It'll be all yours if you come watch it with me. You don't even have to share with me this time."

Toshiro walked in and took the bowl. "Tempting, but no, I'll take this though. Thanks for the watermelon."

"Hey! Come back!" Rangiku threw a shoe at him. Hitsugaya tilted his head to the left and dodged the shoe by a centimeter. "No fair, gimme back the watermelon then! Don't you want to see Momo and hear her sing?"

At the mention of Momo he turned around, "Why would I want to? I don't even really know her."

The smile Hitsugaya came to know and hate appeared on her face. It meant that she knew something or was planning on tricking him. "That's exactly why you should watch it. Don't you want to get to know her? Aren't you curious on how she sounds? Don't you like her? Isn't she cute?"

Toshiro was out the door, walking to his room, "Nope, no, she's okay, and-" The door was closed when he answered the last question, "Yes, I have to admit, she is."

Outside his room he heard Matsumoto yell, "NO FAIR! I DIDN'T GET TO HEAR THE LAST ONE! Open up and tell me!"

"Life isn't fair Rangiku!" Hitsugaya took a bite out of a piece of watermelon. "This is good. Thanks again!" He locked his door knowing she was going to come in and bug him. The boy picked up the book he borrowed from Hinamori and rested on his bed. 'Ms. Unohana and Momo have interesting books. Wonder what happened to her father?'

Choosing to ignore his sister, Hitsugaya gave his full attention to The Odyssey. It was a little over eight o'clock when a voice interrupted his reading. 'Hinamori? Is that her voice?' Toshiro got up and pressed his ear to the wall, listening to the room next door. 'Now it sounds like Kuchiki. They do sound nice…. Man, how loud does Rangiku have the TV up to? Can't our uncle and aunt hear her?'

He went downstairs to see where they were. Toshiro looked around the whole first floor and couldn't find them at all. In the kitchen he found a note that read: _Rangiku and Toshiro, We have gone out for a walk, we'll be home soon. We didn't want to bother you two so I left you a note. I don't think anything will happen, but just in case, call Ms. Unohana over. Love, your aunt and me. _

After reading that, he went upstairs and listened in again. By what he heard, Toshiro was able to guess that the musical was half way through. Even with his ear to her door, Hitsugaya wasn't able to hear Matsumoto walk over to the door and open it. He tumbled into her room and looked embarrassed.

"Not interested huh?" the smile from before appeared again. "You were so quiet, I thought you fell asleep." 'I'll give him an excuse to come in and watch it with me.' "I was just going to check up on you. It was pretty lonely watching it alone and it reminded me when my dad, your mom, you and I used to watch movies together. Do you wanna watch the rest with me? Please?"

With a sigh he nodded and stood up. "Sure, but just this once."

It was a little over nine when the movie ended. Toshiro walked over to his window to look out into the darkening sky. He opened it up all the way and sat on the windowsill. A habit of his since his parents passed away. Every night, clear or not, he would stair up into the sky to either think, talk to himself or his parents, or just waste time. Most of the time, he wasted time. The boy doesn't keep track of his time or try to remember what he thought about or what he talked about. It was a time to forget about the burden of the world.

That night he wanted to remember everything that happened that day, just to forget it all. It was so hard to switch lives again. First, his father died when he was two. At age four he received a new father and sister to learn to live with. All his life until now he's lived in a city bigger than Soul Sun, with many more students and schools. He had his group of friends and would miss them, but the new group that let him in was bigger. It was only the first day and he didn't know if they would become friends.

The guys were friendly enough and the girls, especially one, were encouraging. One on, the girl named Momo Hinamori, seemed distant at school. At her home she welcomed them in with a smile and was friendly. 'My next door neighbor, she seems…… _nic_e. I know Matsumoto liked her right away.'

As if the girl was called, her silhouette appeared directly across from Hitsugaya's window. The sudden movement caught his attention. At the same time when Toshiro turned to face the movement, he witnessed her silhouette undress.

**Me Notes**: Sorry if anything confused you, it's been a whole month since I last typed. Ask me if you have a question. Thanks for reading!


	6. Promises

**Me Notes:** Me so sorry that it's been forever since I've updated. And thank you **Chococat450 **for pressuring me to continue and for being my 46th reviewer! (Me loves that number by the way...) Now enough of my gibberish and on to what hopefully you've been waiting for! Me no own Bleach!

**Caught in the Middle**

**Chapter 6: Promises**

Hitsugaya told no one of previous night's incident. Instead he locked it up in the back of his mind in hope to never remember it again. Unfortunately for him, everytime he encountered Momo, he'd see the image that was now engraved into is memory. Her silhouette flashed before him as both teenagers walked out of their homes to go to school. Toshiro tried to retreat back into the house, but his loud sister wouldn't let him escape unnoticed.

"Momo!!" The ginger cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, then waved at the startled girl. "Let's all walk to school together!!!"

She instantly brightened up and smiled, "Good morning Matsumoto! Yeah, we can walk together but do you mind waiting for Izuru? We always walk to school together. He should be here any minute. Good morning Hitusgaya."

"Yeah, mornin'," he looked away before his facial expression gave anything away. Toshiro turned his head down the sidewalk to see a blonde walking towards them. The second Kira saw Hitsugaya his expression fell and Hitsugaya smirked in return. _I see this boy has some loving feelings for Hinamori. Hmph. Not to worry, I won't steal her from you. _

Rangiku did not like being called by her last name, "No, call me Rangiku. Unless, y-you don't want to consider me a friend..." She cast her eyes away and tried to give a sad angel look. "I thought we were getting to be close last night over dinner. I guess..."

"No, no, I-I just wasn't sure how to address you two. Yesterday Hitsugaya told us to refer to him as so and I just thought you'd like the same," Hinamori rushed her words and blushed a lovely shade of pink.

"Oh you can call me anything darling," Rangiku perked up again. "Infact you can call me your lover and it'd all be fine with me!" The tall girl wraped her arms the girl and gave her a bear hug. "I'm just so glad to have gotten a cute neighbor like you, Momo. I can already imagine all the sleepovers we'll have!"

Toshiro risked a glance at the girls to make sure Momo was breathing. "Watch it Rangiku, don't get ahead of yourself. She might never invite you over if you keep smothering her like that. Hello Kira." He addressed the boy as he was approching closer.

Izuru waved at the trio and smiled, mostly at the girls. "Hi you guys. Ready for another fun filled day at school?" The siblings couldn't tell if he was genuine or scarcastice, but they both nodded and headed towards school.

Once at the school gates, Karin and Yuzu jointed the group and walked to their lockers toghether. The moment the twins could hear their conversation, Karin stepped in with some questions that have been bothering her. Her motto seemed to be "why beat around the bush, when you can easily get the answers straightforward?" She waisted no time in asking for Toshiro's locker number, schedule, and afterschool plans.

"Why don't you head over to the scoccer fields after school?" Karin kicked her uniform bag with her knees as she placed herself inbetween Hitsugaya and Hinamori. "The scoccer team needs a new forward since Grimmjow went and shattered his fibula. Maybe this time the guys stand a chance at reiginals. Whatcha' say?"

The white-haired boy didn't want to quickly get involved in anything so soon after his parents' death, but it seemed like a good idea to get his mind away from the past. Soccer, after all, has been a great way for him to distract him of his problems. When he didn't give an answer right away, Karin kept on pestering him. "I'll give it a try," he finally nodded to get her to stop. Instead it only opened a floodgate.

Karin's smile expanded and spoke even faster. "Great! I'll meet you by your locker after school so I can introduce you to Coach Aizen! You're locker's close to Momo's isn't it? Hinamori, Hitsugaya...yeah, close enough. Don't worry about looking like an idiot for just showing up. Soon enough, the team will be kissing your feet. Trust me, they're that bad."

"We're not that bad," Shinji appeared between the two teens. "But show up, we could use the help... By the way, does anybody have Ichimaru's homework assignment finished? He won't let me go to practice if I don't turn things on time. And you all know he tells Aizen everything."

By the time the friends exchanged homework and comments, there were two minutes until the tardy bell rang. The new students were only a few steps away from their first class period, but Karin and Momo found themselves on the opposite side of the school again. Like the day before the two girls ran to class, barely making it. Once they took their seats, Mr. Kurotsuchi started class the second the bell rang.

Within a few seconds of class starting, Karin passed a note to her best friend. Momo glanced up at Mr. Kurotsuchi to make sure he wasn't paying attention, then opened it and read it. It read: "I'm so glad he agreed 2 try soccer out!! Now I get 2 c 'im b4, during and after practice! Sigh, okay, i no this isn't like me, but !!!! 'Side's it's about time we get a hotty around this place... my crush on renji never counted cuz i was young and stupid back den. and we all no he likes rukia and so does my bro, and that will not end well..... n.e ways, the Fundraiser Dance will b in less than 2 months, but do u tink i should ask 'im soon? i tink lots of girls will b after 'im, so i better get going... ur still going w/ Izuru right? we need 2 go find dresses soon, but who should Yuzu ask? she's so d**** shy bout things involving dances, guys, and stuff... maybe we can get her and Hanataro...? just a thought...now i can't wait 4 practice!"

When Momo read the note, she felt her heart squeeze. She never hoped of inviting Hitsugaya to the dance, but it still pained her to know Karin's decision. _Snap out of it Momo,_ she lechured herself,_ you promised Karin you wouldn't steal Shiro from her. Wait, 'Shiro?' Did I just give him a nickname? Oh, no...._ Hinamori didn't want to give anything away and quickly responded to her note. " Normally, I'd say go 4 it!! Bu don't u think ur rushing it a bit? I mean, his parents just died, he moved to a different city and school, and now u want him 2 get in2 a relationship w/ u? Other that that, do what ur heart tells u. U r right about lots of girls after him tho. Yeah, I think I'm going with Izuru, we haven't really talked bout it, but we'd go just as friends... and i don't think Yuzu and Hanataro would make a good pair... Yuzu needs someone who'll b her other half. maybe someone confident and loving at the same time... haha, i no u can't wait 4 practice. :D"

"Promise me to help me win Toshiro Hitsugaya over?" Karin's second note asked.

"Sure, why not..." Hinamori responded.

If Kurosaki paid attention, she would have noticed Hinamori left out a smiley face at the end of her note. Normally, the dedicated friend always ended with some sort of face. But it went unnoticed this time.

And the best friends continued passing notes to one another as the class went by...

**.......x. X. x........**

"Psssst, Toshiro...." Rangiku tried to get her brother's attention. "Hey, pssst, Toshiro...."

After full minutes of having his sister harrass him he turned around, "What is it? And why are you whispering? We're allowed to talk out loud as the other groups are finishing their work..."

Matsumoto smiled and nodded. "I know. I just love annoying you so much. Anyways, back to the what I really wanted to say. Did you know there's going to be a dance soon? I was just asked out by this really hot boy and-- wait this is about you... So who are you going to ask? Karin or Momo? Perferably, I like Momo better. Ichigo's sister's coming on a bit strong..., but if she's your type, then who am I to stop you. But honesty, I think Momo's your type! I can see her as a loving wife and stay at home mom, lovely sister-in-law. Even a soccer mom, for little Tosh--"

"Enough!!" Toshiro truned around. "I just met them, my god. And I can't believe you've forgotten your previous boyfriend already! I thought you two were so madly inlove that you'd elope. Now, you're already searching for a new toy. And don't you dare try to start my love life!"

His sister was so stunned, all she could do was blink. Niether of them spoke until Rangiku burst out laughing. "My gosh, Toshiro. If I didn't involve myself the way I do, then you'd never get anywhere with a girl. And I'm not about to let you loose a great oppertunity to find a great girl. But wait, you actually that that Yasuchika and I... Hahahahaha! You're so funny! But you're kinda right about him being my boy toy. This time I will find my true love. Hey, I mean we're in Soul Sun, why not find my 'soul mate.'"

Hitusgaya immidietly turned back around and shook his head. "Horrible, Rangiku, that was just horrible."

The bell rang and the two siblings went their seprate ways. Next, Hitsugaya had Pyschology while Matsumoto had Painting. Along the way both students accumilated tour guides, mostly from the opposite sex. Many of them sucking the new students dry of information about themselves. Rangiku happily complied, but Hitsugaya ignored his new group of fangirls.

Lucky for him, he got rid of most the the mob when he passed through the door into the classroom. Unfortunally, a girl with sweet chocolate brown eyes looked up from her book and their eyes met. Again, her silhouette flashed before him and he blushed a light pink, while Hinamori blushed for having a whole conversation about him in the class before this next one.

_A promise is a promise_, Hinamori reminded herself. "How's it going, Hitugaya? It looks like you'll have a fan club by the end of the day."

He took a seat next to her after seeing two girls already eyeing him. A small chuckle escaped his lips, "Yeah, but it feels so weird going from almost a nonenity to a celebrete. Although, I'm sure Rangiku is enjoying every minute of this."

The two cointinued small talk until class began, but even then, they had their minds wonder towards eachother.

Meanwhile Rangiku was getting to know Izuru Kira, Renji Abarai, and Shuhei Hisagi. "So guys, why don't you tell me about my new neighbor and best friend, Momo."

Hisagi stopped painting and peered over his canvas at Matsumoto then at his friends. "You're not a lesbian are you? 'Cause Izuru told us that he saw you a little too close to his girl...."

Upon hearing this, Matsumoto became defensive. It wasn't becasue she took offense on being called lesbian--she rather liked the idea of playing with their boy minds about it--but because she already called Momo for her brother. Although she started to like the idea about Hitsugaya having a little competition.

Kira was working on a small detail when Hisagi's comment made him mess up. "H-hinamori's not my girl! She's known Abarai longer!"

Renji made a face, "And what does that have to do with anything? Everyone can tell you've been crushing on her since were were kids, well... except for her, but that's Momo for you. Just make your move."

"Look who's talking!" Hisagi pointed and laughed like an elementary student. "Hey, Rangiku. Why don't you teach these two boys how to attract their ladies. It seems they don't understand when a man gives them advice."

The two teenage boys turned to their potential 'savior' with hopeless puppy looks. "Will you help us Rangiku? Any help from you will help us. Promise to help us?"

Because she felt sorry for them, she couldn't help but agree. It wasn't until later that she realized her mistake and regreted her decision.

**Me Notes:** So how was it? Hopefully I didn't get anything mixed up like switching classes or switching parents around or anything huge , just point it out and I'll try to fix it. I need to go back and read all my stories again to get back into the swing of things.... Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
